


Busca la mentira

by samej



Series: Metamorfosis [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El traje de Tony lo graba todo.</p><p>Escena comparativa pre / post Civil War número uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busca la mentira

_antes._

Al parecer salvar el mundo no es suficiente. Si Tony hubiera sabido que ser un superhéroe acarrearía tal cantidad de trabajo adicional, posiblemente se lo hubiera pensado mucho más. Pero ahora ya no puede hacer nada, así que sigue a Steve al despacho de Nick y aguanta el dolor de cabeza mientras éste resume su (horrible) día contra los malos. Habla con frases suaves, concisas, y si Tony le conociera solo un poco menos, no notaría lo exhausto que está.

Y aún después quedan cosas que hacer, como revisar todo lo que graba su traje. A veces le dan ganas de decir que olvidó conectarlo, pero Steve le conoce demasiado..

—En serio, un chiste más de Peter y creo que yo mismo le hubiera disparado.

—Es su manera de lidiar con ello, déjale.

—No, si me parece bien, mi manera de lidiar con ello será inventar una manera de filtrar sus chistes dentro de la armadura. Por el tono o algo.

Steve le mira con reproche pero no consigue ocultar del todo la sonrisa.

Pasan horas repasando una y otra vez lo grabado, los puntos fuertes, los débiles, y el dolor de cabeza se le hace casi insoportable. Calla, no obstante, y aguanta estoico el repaso, hasta que por fin Steve se apiada de él y lo pausa; y hace eso de llevarle hasta el sofá, cerrarle los ojos y masajearle las sienes y el cuello con sus manos enormes y calientes.

Acaba con la cabeza en su regazo, ni dormido ni despierto.

Steve no aleja las manos en ningún momento.

* * *

_ahora_.

Lanza el casco según entra en el taller. El cristal ni se inmuta, resistente a sus ataques de ira, y aguanta la tentación de usar los repulsores contra todos ellos, para evitar ver su cara reflejada.

Respira hondo, expira, respira, expira, Tony.

Ni siquiera termina de quitarse el traje. Teclea rápido las órdenes, precisas, sin parpadear, y la imagen aparece en las pantallas, repetida.

Con un gesto aparece en gigante, y se escucha a sí mismo “dame un momento, Steve, deja que te explique”, y lo pausa un segundo, en su cara.

Ahora que lo ve, es obvia la mentira. Parpadea demasiado cuando extiende la mano, y le mira a los ojos pero los aparta un tiempo ínfimo, le tiembla un segundo el labio.

Después, el salto, el medio minuto en el que no graba nada por la descarga de la trampa, y después ya es... distinto. Steve ya no es Steve.

O quizá sí, y es simplemente que Tony no lo quiere ver.

Lo repite una y otra vez y se justifica, porque busca la mentira, pero cuando ya la ha encontrado la evita. Y le mira desde el principio, desde el momento en que fija sus ojos, y ahí hay un momento diferente a todos los demás, una mirada que le recuerda al Steve de verdad, al que tendría que estar a su lado y no en su contra.

Pausa. Un frame atrás. _Ahí_. Estira la mano y toca la pantalla.

Tony tarda horas en salir.


End file.
